1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anchors and more particularly to high lateral-load capacity, free-fall, deadweight anchors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of ocean thermal energy conversion power plants, a need has developed for anchor systems capable of resisting lateral loads of one million pounds and greater in water depths of fifteen hundred feet and greater. Drag embedment and embedded plate type anchors of the size required to achieve the required lateral loads are not technically feasible. Pile type anchors are inefficient for most seafloor environments. In fact, there are no known prior art anchor systems capable of resisting lateral loads in excess of one million pounds in water depths in excess of fifteen hundred feet.